


movie night! and not-very-platonic-touching

by sydneygremlins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Repressed Dean Winchester, im projecting how touch starved i am ok???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydneygremlins/pseuds/sydneygremlins
Summary: The Dean Cave is, at this point, up there in Places You’re Most Likely To Find Dean In. This is mostly because he’s introducing Cas to all sorts of movies and shows that he hasn’t seen yet, but also because, statistically speaking, the amount of times he’s fallen asleep in there must really add up.Tonight finds them watching the second season of Buffy, sitting next to each other on the couch that Dean quickly realised was way more comfortable than the dual armchairs. Cas is cross-legged, peering intently at the screen. Dean’s sat normally next to him even though there’s plenty of space on the sofa, not paying much mind to the characters’ antics. Most of his attention is focused on Cas.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	movie night! and not-very-platonic-touching

**Author's Note:**

> this one is for you as always, honeybee!! thank you for driving me insane with ur soft fic prompts <3

The Dean Cave is, at this point, up there in Places You’re Most Likely To Find Dean In. This is mostly because he’s introducing Cas to all sorts of movies and shows that he hasn’t seen yet, but also because, statistically speaking, the amount of times he’s fallen asleep in there must really add up.

Tonight finds them watching the second season of  _ Buffy _ , sitting next to each other on the couch that Dean quickly realised was way more comfortable than the dual armchairs. Cas is cross-legged, peering intently at the screen. Dean’s sat normally next to him even though there’s plenty of space on the sofa, not paying much mind to the characters’ antics. Most of his attention is focused on Cas.

Dean enjoys watching the tiny flickers in Cas’ expression, the incremental tilts of his head, the way his eyes widen at the action scenes and narrow at the social interactions. When a character says something he doesn’t get, he looks to Dean, who would be more than happy to explain had he not only been half-listening to the TV. Still. It’s cute. (Dean loves that he can think that about Cas without shame, now. Finally.)

A quiet, tender scene comes on. Cas’ expression softens. Dean is dying.

To take the edge off it, he snakes his hand around Cas’ shoulders, resting his hand on the crumpled fabric of his dress shirt. He keeps his eyes on the screen, trying to make it seem like the movement is unconscious. Normal. Not something that has his heart rate picking up.

Some dialogue that Dean doesn’t quite register, a rise of music. 

A hand on his.

Cas’, picking up the hand that Dean laid on his shoulder.

Dean stiffens, afraid that Cas is annoyed. Or, worse, uncomfortable. He shrivels up inside at the idea that Cas is uncomfortable. He can’t bring himself to look.

Then, an ending that barely fits the heart-pounding anticipation — Cas’ lips brush Dean’s knuckles, and then he sets Dean’s hand back down, acting perfectly natural. 

What.

_ What _ .

Dean doesn’t even hear the TV over the pounding in his ears. But Cas still looks levelly at the screen, nothing different in his expression. Like it was normal. Like the tender touch didn’t mean  _ everything _ to Dean.

‘Dying’ may have been a slight overstatement before. Now, though? Not at all, not by a long shot. Dean is absolutely fucking  _ deceased _ .

They’ve kissed, sure. But casual touch hasn’t really been their thing, not any more than it already was. The readiness with which Cas accepted his touch, even furthered it, that’s what has Dean falling apart at the seams.

Cas seems to notice, because he looks at Dean thoughtfully for a moment or two, before gesturing with a tilt of his head what Dean assumes is ‘move closer’. Dean stares at him for a few seconds, then hesitantly does as he’s told. 

He’s rewarded with a small smile, and Cas gathers Dean into his arms, lets him curl into his touch, then shuffle around so he can see the TV again. Dean relaxes in the safe hold of the person he loves most, revels in the feeling of Cas’ warmth through his shirt and his arm resting on Dean’s side.

Before Cas, Dean would never have trusted anyone enough to do this. Hell, even just a few years ago, he didn’t trust anyone enough to be so vulnerable with them. He sighs into Cas’ track pants that he’s pretty sure were stolen from his closet. A responding hum sounds above him, and Dean can feel the vibration of it in Cas’ chest. The rest of the episode passes in comfortable silence. 

When the credits start to roll, Cas nudges Dean. “Time for bed, Dean.”

Dean groans, but slides off Cas’ lap and onto his own feet. Cas stands as well, going in for a quick kiss to the corner of Dean’s mouth which makes Dean’s head spin. He stares after Cas for a moment, rooted to the spot.

“Aren’t you coming?” Cas asks from the doorway, a brow quirked in confusion.

Dean smiles at the sight. “Sorry. Yeah.” 

Cas’ hand drifts to Dean’s wrist as they walk through the halls of the Bunker. Dean doesn’t mind one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed!! comments r appreciated very much!


End file.
